Erised
by ahlupin
Summary: Mas não era venustidade do ornamento que lhe interessava, mas sim, os três rostos que lhe encaravam no reflexo do espelho.


**ERISED**

_Por ahlupin_

Teddy estava enfadado. Os únicos pensamentos que lhe passavam na mente eram sobre provas e anotações. Ele estava cansado do único assunto ser a respeito dos N.I.E.M.s, que ocorreria na próxima semana. Precisava se entreter e abrandar sua consciência, que impulsionava uma nova cátedra a cada instante, e a melhor forma de fazê-lo, era caminhar pelos lustrosos corredores de Hogwarts.

Ele não tinha, exatamente, um rumo especifico, apenas a intenção de relaxar os ombros tensos, e desenrijar as mãos inquietar dentro dos bolsos. Andou por alguns passadiços, mirando os quadros que ele nunca tinha visto antes, cumprimentando-os com um aceno de cabeça casual.

As pinturas pareciam comentar sobre seu cabelo azul brilhante, arrepiado para cima em um corte desalinhado. Devido sua aparência incomum e potencialmente exótica para boa parte das pessoas, Teddy sempre chamava atenção por onde andava e levava consigo olhares curiosos. Ser afilhado do ilustre e célebre Harry Potter também contribuía para isso.

Todavia, ele parou subitamente em um corredor escuro, com saída coberta por um pano branco. Percebendo que tinha andando mais do que o esperado, olhou para os dois lados e constatou que estava sozinho. Não hesitou mais em segurar sua varinha e ir em direção ao obstáculo chamativo. Teddy parou em frente e puxou o tecido envelhecido com uma das mãos, sem tempo para frear sua indiscrição inata.

Entretanto, a maior foi sua surpresa ao ver o que estava por trás do estofo. Era um espelho grande, que pegava seu corpo alto por inteiro, chegando ao teto. A moldura era de cor dourada e bem enfeitada, aprumado sobre dois pés em garra. No alto, tinha uma frase que ainda conseguia se refletir na pouca iluminação; _'Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn' _estava escrito em uma letra cursiva excessivamente bonita.

Mas não era venustidade do ornamento que lhe interessava, mas os três rostos que lhe encaravam no reflexo do espelho.

O primeiro era de si mesmo, nada diferente daquele que lhe encarou de manhã no espelho do banheiro, as mesmas pontas das orelhas pontudas e olheiras conaturais. O outro era de uma mulher bonita, com a cabeça em formato de coração e olhos castanhos grandes, o cabelo dela era rosa vibrante com um corte curto. O último, alguns centímetros mais altos do que ele, com uma expressão simpática que fazia as cicatrizes que rasgavam o rosto dele se esticarem. O cabelo era loiro escuro, com alguns fios brancos prematuros, as orelhas pontudas e olhos azuis caídos.

"_Pai? Mãe? "_ Perguntou Teddy, com sua voz saindo falha e desesperada ao reconhecê-los das fotos que possuía, assim como aquela que ele carregava em sua carteira.

Seu cabelo começou a mudar de cor e assumir pigmentações variadas, o que era a representação das emoções que tomavam conta dele. Como um impulso, piscou firme, e tornou a abrir os olhos pensando que era só mais um delírio que ele costumava ter, onde tinha uma família inteira e perfeita. Mas não, eles continuaram lá, parecendo divertidos, sensibilizados e orgulhosos.

Seu pai estava diferente do que aparecia nas fotos, parecia mais saudável e bem feliz, como se o tempo no paraíso não tivesse nenhuma licantropia e estivesse lhe fazendo bem. Nymphadora, pelo contrário, estava exatamente igual, uma lutadora intensa, que fazia caretas engraçadas e espelhava a atitude que ele herdara.

Teddy soltou um riso fraco, ponderando o quanto dos pais ele possuía. Gostaria de tê-los conhecido, queria ouvir as histórias e aventuras que eles enfrentaram da boca deles. Prezaria, mais do que tudo, ouvir suas vozes e abraça-los. _"Sinto falta de vocês. "_

Como se não pudesse conter mais sentimentos em um só cenário, Teddy levantou o braço e tocou o vidro gélido do espelho, sentindo apenar um material frio. Quando Remus Lupin apertou o seu braço no reflexo, ele não sentiu nenhuma pressão ou troca de calor, apenas um vazio.

Ele olhou para trás e apenas encontrou o mesmo corredor escuro, concluindo o que já imaginava: eles não eram reais. Porém, por algumas horas, Teddy permitiu que eles fossem.

* * *

_Gosto de escrever coisas depressivas, já sofri tanto pelo OTP morto que já estou anestesiada._

_Erised significa Ojesed em inglês de acordo com o google. Para quem não entendeu, o Teddy encontrou o Espelho de Ojesed, e o maior desejo dele é o mesmo do Harry Potter: ter seus pais._

_Se você compartilha o mesmo amor por Remus, Tonks e Teddy, você pode comentar. Reviews são incentivos. Beijos._


End file.
